Robin
by MrBillyJoeBob
Summary: As Tim Drake still mourns the loss of his friend Kon, He meets three new villains, one of them being a demon sent to earth to begin the apocolypse. With the help of Dick Grayson Nightwing Tim will make sure that Gotham stays safe. I do not own Batman.
1. Prologue

The rain poured down as the couple ran through the alley. The girl would slow down every once in a while, but he would just pull her along with him. They were both wearing vast amounts of black, the girl had a few patches of purple in a few places, but they were barely noticeable in the rain. A bird-like shadow followed them as they ran, she looked back a few times, he would throw her back into position.

She tripped, he jerked her along, she regained herself. A happy Couple. They soon came to a dead end, and frantically asked themselves what to do. The girl stared at a wall, then slowly raised her hands up into the air. A small spark of swirling purple mist appeared within her palms, and right as she was about to throw these bursts of purple blasts at the wall, a sharp metallic object came crashing into her right hand, cracking the bone.

The boy threw a bright ball of white energy into the dark, and a loud explosion appeared on top the nearby building. The bird that followed them was forced out of hiding, he jumped high into the air only to extend his wings and gracefully fly down in front of the Couple. The creature looked up to reveal he was _not _a bird, but a _man. _

The man wore a black rubber suit with a blue hawk-like symbol running across the chest, its wins flowing down his masculine arms. His face was covered with a large black mask that showed only two white eyes glaring at the two. His hair was messy and black as night, with a few strands of hair dangling in front of his face, and he held a small shoulder bah carrying something unknown to the couple. He took a step towards them.

"Clear the path!" shouted the boy in an rough English accent. The girl was quick to obey. She attempted to summon her powers the same way she had before, only to realize that it only put her right hand into a sharp, gearing, pain. She used her left hand to throw many miniature blasts of power into the wall facing her, after seven or eight throws the wall finally collapsed.

The boy held her off the entire time, firing more and more blasts at the "bird". The man finally got close enough to the boy to knock him down. He then pulled out of the bag a rustic old book that brought terror into the eyes of the couple. The man flipped to the bookmarked page, the couple each shooting at him the whole time.

The man dodged each of their bolts as he read.

"Deja'decumbra pedro'kaa Klarion menosabellis." He shouted with a fierce tone. The boy's face was filled with shock, and the girl began a series of tears streaking down her face.

The book thrashed within the bird-mans hands, forcing him to throw it down. It thrashed for a while before opening due to the force of a bright, swirling light. The boy made a dash for the girl, obviously intending to use her as some sort of sacrifice to the book, but it was too late. The boy was dragged along the ground by a force coming from the pages of the powerful book.

The girl extended a hand to rescue him, it was of no help, but he held onto her anyways. She began to tug on her arm, trying to get free of his iron grip, but it was no use. She struggled against him, and his body began to go deeper and deeper into the pages of the book, and only when he was over halfway through, she kicked him off, sending him into the dark pits of the book.

"I'm sorry" she murdered while holding the book, her tears creating a small puddle in the ally. The man allowed her to stay this way for a total of three minutes before snatching the book from her and dragging her through the hole she had previously created in the wall. She thrashed and struggled, trying to kick and punch him, but she only hurt herself.

He handcuffed her to a fairly sturdy pole, and then disappeared into the night. She was amazed at how well he executed that whole strategy without showing a single emotion.

The police arrived shortly afterwards, stepping out of the car with a spring in their step. The short one took out his cigar.

"Well, whadda we got here?" said the arrogant cop, strolling around the girl. "Past yer bedtime ain't it, cutie?" The girl froze with anger.

"Whadda ya in for? Listenin' to yer music to loud, eh squirt?" The two men laughed at the girl, who grew angrier and angrier by the second.

"Aaaaw, look Dan, we made the gurlie saaad."

"Aaaaaaw" they said in annoying unison.

The girl snapped. Forgetting her right hand was injured, she fired a bolt at the cops, only to sharpen her pain, bust out of the handcuffs, and slaughter the two cops into tiny pieces of bloody skin and bones. She looked at them in horror, thinking about what she had done…only to realize she didn't give a crap.

She look off into the night sky, thinking of her lost boyfriend. She began to get teary again, then ran off once she heard the sound of more sirens.

Hocus Pocus, The Psychopathic nut job, was roaming the streets once more.


	2. Welcome Home, Master Timothy

Tim Drake finally was set free from his detention. It was a cold Friday night in June, nobody dared leave their homes...for what reason, Tim did not know. Of course there was always psycho's and Muggers and Murderers out prowling the streets in Gotham, everybody usually seemed a bit more on the stupid side during the chilly nights at Gotham City. Even his Teacher had offered a ride home after telling him he would be staying after hours.

"What's wrong with everybody? Why won't they come outside?" Tim asked himself as he walked home from Detention. He noticed most if not all the stores were closed, even though they usually close a couple hours later then when they did.

"...it doesn't really add up." He contradicted the reason why everybody was smart that night all the way up until he reached the corner of Henderson Street. It was a few minutes before a small black limo pulled up next to him. There was a small old man sitting in the front seat.

"Sorry I'm late Master Timothy, I got caught up in this afternoon's cleaning." The old man said whilst rolling down the window.

"Its okay Alfred." Tim said with a slight grin. He opened the back door and stepped inside, the interior was lavish in every way. I was painted in a beautiful golden brown, the seats were of the finest black quality, and to Tim's left, there was a small mini bar with a small mini refrigerator. He opened it up and grabbed the first thing he touched…water.

Tim sighed and drank the small bottled drink. The car ride home was very quiet, no man spoke a word. Dead silence. When they finally arrived, Tim smiled at Alfred as if to say "Thanks Al" as he had always done before. Alfred smiled as he watched the boy run into the huge building known as Wayne Manor.

Eager to finally have some fun that night, Tim jumped down on the couch to watch TV, and was shocked to see a male news reporter stating the following story... "At about 7:00 O'clock this night, Klarion the Witch boy and Hocus-Pocus were sighted robbing Twizzlers house of Voodoo. Nightwing apprehended Hocus, and sent Klarion into a book. What he failed to do was to make sure the police got Miss Pocus, for she escaped after murdering the two policemen.

The camera panned out to reveal a woman just beside the man as they engaged in conversation.

"Obviously this is a sign that Hocus is going to go on a rampage to avenge her lover, her level of psychopathic intellect has proven that she will go to any lengths to avenge Klarion." Said the woman.

"She may just want to murder Nightwing for all we know, he after all was the one who did this to her boyfriend." Replied the man.

"She's obviously too insane to comprehend just targeting one individual, she clearly states in her Arkham interrogation tapes that she believes in magic." The woman retorted.

"Well how else do you think she escaped Arkham? Or knocked down the wall in the Alley? Or what about the vast eye-witness stories saying she appeared on a broomstick?" The man shot back.

The woman snorted. "You can't honestly say you believe in magic, can you Jack?"

"This city is overrun by killer clowns, human/plant hybrids, and shape shifting clay monsters, what makes you think that I won't believe in magic?"

"I'm just saying that she is insane, and that insanity might just be being caused by the likes of people just like Nightwing!" The woman raised her voice.

Tim had turned off the Television. He had heard enough. He started to get up when Alfred lightly put his hand on his shoulder. "Master Bruce wanted me to tell you that he would handle it."

Tim looked at him questionably. "Why?" He asked.

Alfred studdered. "H-he didn't say."

Tim looked down. "Its about Kon, isn't it?"

Alfred sighed. "He just thought you should get some rest, Master Timothy. After all, you've been quite tense ever since his…" Alfred stopped right there.

"I'm fine." Tim said as he walked towards the library.

"But sir…" Alfred began.

"I said, I'm FINE." Tim snapped back, shocking both Alfred and himself. He looked Alfred. "I'm sorry Al…its just…" and he ran off into the library.

Alfred found him in the cave after he used the secret passage in the library. He was laying on the ground holding his suit. A red spandex outfit with a cape, a utility belt, and an "R" printed on the right side of the chest.

Tim wasn't crying, he wasn't quivering or anything like that, he was just starring at his suit. He was thinking. Thinking about Kon. His _friend. _He sat there for a good ten minutes. Dead silent. A bat flew across the room. Followed by another, and another, and another until the entire ceiling of the cave was incinerated with crazy flying bats. Tim finally looked up.

"Its my job as Robin to keep this city safe. And just because somebody dear to me died, that doesn't mean I should stop caring about everybody else." Alfred nodded. Tim stood up. He slowly picked up his outfit and walked off to change.

"Oh, and one more thing sir…." Alfred began.

"What is it, Al?"

"Master Bruce said that that fellow he's been doing business deals with…"

"Steven Payne?" Tim asked, interrupting Alfred.

"Yes, that one. It appears that Mr. Payne has a daughter about your age, so you'll be meeting up with her during their meeting."

Tim sighed. "Why? If she's my age can't she just stay at home by herself?"

Alfred put a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Master Timothy, you haven't been associating with anybody your age since Master Kon's…" Alfred stopped, afraid to go on.

"Death, Al. You can say it." Tim said as he sat down on the stone staircase. "Even if he was still alive, remember what happened last time I made a friend."

"Miss Watson had her own descision" Alfred reassured, also sitting down.

"But I helped make her descision."

Alfred remained quiet. "You put her in danger…but its still not to save her." He smiled, then sat up. "And that's all I have to say on the subject." He was about to leave the bat cave when he heard a voice.

"Al!" Tim shouted, watching Alfred turn around. "Thanks."


End file.
